1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a filter changing system for HVAC systems that have return-air vents mounted in elevated places such as ceilings or upper walls. More specifically, the invention relates to a filter-grabbing device that can be mounted to an extension pole. The filter-grabbing device is configured to open the vent door on an elevated return-air vent, take the dirty air filter from the vent, replace the dirty air filter with a clean air filter, and close the vent door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within the field of HVAC repair and maintenance, there are numerous tools for repairing, calibrating, and generally maintaining HVAC systems. These tools are geared toward ensuring that the HVAC system is performing at its optimal level. Despite the crowded field, no known tool exists for changing air filters when the air filter is located in an elevated return-air vent.
During normal operation of an HVAC system, air is continually re-circulated through the system. As part of the re-circulation process, a blower inside the HVAC system pulls external air through a return-air vent. External air is the air located within the structure being heated, cooled, and/or ventilated by the HVAC system but not within the HVAC system itself. As the blower pulls external air through the return-air vent, the external air passes through an air filter and enters into the HVAC system. The number of return-air vents and corresponding air filters in an HVAC system varies, depending on the design of the particular system.
Air filters help prevent harmful dust and other particles from entering into the HVAC system. The filter media accumulates the dust and other particles as the external air passes through it. Once the filter media becomes saturated, the blower must work harder to pull the external air into the system, thereby increasing the strain on the blower. Increased strain on the blower may cause the blower to overheat and may cripple the HVAC system altogether. Thus, proper maintenance of an HVAC system requires air filters to be changed regularly.
To change the air filter, the return-air vent typically contains a vent door that is affixed to the vent perimeter of the return-air vent with hinges. When closed, one or more levers lock the vent door in place within the vent perimeter of the return-air vent. To open the vent door, an HVAC technician slides levers on the return-air vent into the unlocked position and pulls the vent door open. With the vent door now open, the technician removes the dirty air filter and replaces it with a clean one.
When return-air vents are located in elevated positions such as ceilings or upper walls, the technician cannot reach them without using a ladder. From a safety standpoint, each time a technician climbs a ladder to change an air filter there is a risk that the technician will fall from the ladder and sustain an injury. Further, if an elevated return-air vent is located over a piece of furniture or another item that is difficult to move, placing a ladder directly under the return-air vent may not be possible. Instead, the technician must position the ladder as close to the return-air vent as possible and reach for the vent. Of course, reaching for the vent while standing on a ladder only further increases the risk posed by elevated return-air vents. It is these elevated return-air vents to which the present invention is directed.